


You’re What?

by orphan_account



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Archie Really Loves Showing Off His Boy, Archie is really in love, Bisexual Archie Andrews, Demisexual Jughead Jones, Fluff, Jarchie - Freeform, Jughead and Archie are boyfriends, Jughead is also really in love, M/M, Protective Archie Andrews, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You two can’t be serious,” Archie says as he slides into the booth seat next to Jughead. Jughead’s still laughing; Archie doesn’t think he’s ever seen Jughead laugh like this, but it’s beautiful and he hopes he can see it more often.— Or, Jughead and Archie are already dating when Betty and Veronica try to set them up on a date. Based off a plot on Tumblr!





	You’re What?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please, feel free to leave your feedback in the comments! Tell me what you liked about it and maybe tell me what you thought could be different! Again, thank you so much for reading!

Soft lips and gentle hands are only shown behind closed doors. Archie Andrews is laid back on his bed with his boyfriend, Jughead Jones, straddling his hips. Their lips are moving together in sync; slow and passionate. Archie’s hands are roaming over Jughead’s body, the places he knows Jughead’s most comfortable with; his back, his hips. Jughead’s own hands were in Archie’s fiery red hair and on his stubbled-covered cheeks.

 

As the pairs’ lips part ways, their soft pants of breaths get mixed with each other as the two boys smile contently. Jughead then moves off of Archie to instead lay next to him, to which Archie wraps his arms around his boy to hold him close, and the two shortly after fall asleep.

 

Archie wakes up in the morning to the smell of Fred Andrews, his father, cooking breakfast. Archie blinks his brown eyes open, letting his eyes focus on the boy— his boy— still sleeping next to him. He watches carefully as his chest slowly rises and falls; takes in how his mouth is slightly parted with some drool and his hair is a tasseled mess. Archie thinks he’s most beautiful like this.

 

Archie sits up slowly before beginning to card his fingers through Jughead’s dark hair gently, leaning his head down to press a kiss to his cheek before quietly whispering, “Babe, it’s time to wake up. Dad’s made breakfast,”

 

And with that, Jughead’s eyes are blinking open and brown eyes meet blue. Jughead smiles goofily at his boyfriend, stretching out a bit before sitting up and returning Archie’s kiss on the cheek before standing up off the bed and grabbing Archie’s hand.

 

Jughead leads Archie downstairs hand-in-hand, letting go right before they entered the kitchen. The two boys sat at the table, grinning widely as two plates were sat in front of them.

 

After breakfast, the two get ready for school; getting dressed and brushing their hair and teeth. Jughead pulls his beanie on at the door as Archie slides on his letterman jacket, and then the two are on their way.

 

———

 

Arriving at school, the two walk inside together and then turn their seperate ways to go to class. Jughead has his first hour with one of their good friends, Betty Cooper, and Archie has his with another one of their friends, Veronica Lodge.

 

Jughead and Betty were seated together, working on their English project when the question first came up from Betty. Jughead watched as she put her pencil down to look at him with curious green eyes.

 

“So, Juggie,” Betty sing-songs, eyebrows wagging at him playfully. “When are you and Archie going to be official?” She asks with a grin and Jughead just rolls his eyes with a laugh.

 

Later that night while Archie and Jughead were laying in bed together watching television when Jughead told Archie what Betty had said. He almost had the same reaction as Jughead; a laugh and an eye roll, followed by a passionate kiss to his lovers’ lips.

 

———

 

It was a few days later when the question was brought back up, but instead by Veronica instead of Betty. Archie and her were sitting in their free period, Archie studying for a history test while Veronica reads a book.

 

Archie heard Veronica shut her book with a sigh, turning in her seat to face him as she crossed one of her legs over the other before resting her head in her hands.

 

“You know, you and Jughead would be cute together. Are you guys talking?” She asks, curiosity hinting in her voice. Archie grins a bit but shakes his head nonetheless, returning to his studying.

 

———

 

Betty texted Jughead to meet her at Pops’ a few days later. Jughead was curious as to what she wanted, but he nonetheless texted her back and told her he’d be there. He kissed Archie’s cheek goodbye, telling him that Betty needed to talk to him, and then he was off on his way.

 

When he arrived, Betty and Veronica were sitting in their usual booth, both with strawberry milkshakes in front of them. Jughead approached the table slowly, wondering what the hell was going on.

 

“Jughead! You finally made it!” Betty squealed, standing up from her seat to give him a hug. “Have a seat. We’ll be right back!” And with that being said, Veronica was standing and they were heading to the bathroom. It wasn’t long before they were returning to the booth, however, and they both were giggling and grinning like he’s never seen them do before.

 

And within a few minutes, the door to Pops’ swung open and Archie Andrews was frantically looking around. Jughead watched as his eyes met Betty’s, and then Veronica’s, and then landed on his own. Jughead also watched as his body softened and he slowly made his way over to the group.

 

“Betty? Jughead? Ronnie, what the fuck?” Archie asks, confused as ever. Veronica had called him, telling him that Jughead really needed his help and that he needed to come to Pops’ as quick as he could.

 

“Archiekins,” Veronica starts, a grin on her lips as she looks between him and Jughead. “Betty and I are setting you two up on a date!” She cheers, and Betty does so too. The two boys just look at each other for a moment before looking back at the girls, breaking out in laughter.

 

“You two can’t be serious,” Archie says as he slides into the booth seat next to Jughead. Jughead’s still laughing; Archie doesn’t think he’s ever seen Jughead laugh like this, but it’s beautiful and he hopes he can see it more often.

 

“Why are you guys laughing?”

 

“What do you mean by, ‘you two can’t be serious?’”

 

The girls asked, eyes narrowed at them and arms crossed over their chests. Archie smiles over at Jughead, sliding his arm around his shoulders to pull him into his side.

 

“Jughead and I have been dating for months now; almost a year. I’m surprised it took you this long,” Archie explains to them, dipping his head down to press his lips to Jughead’s gently before quickly pulling away.

 

“It definitely took you guys too long,” Jughead says with a laugh, his cheeks heated and arms wrapped around Archie. Archie stares up at the girls, whose mouths are wide open in shock, before gesturing over to the empty side of the booth.

 

“Why don’t we all have a big friend-date?” Archie jokes playfully. “Jughead and I will explain everything over burger, fries, and milkshakes.” He says, smiling happily over at his boy. It’s nice to officially be out to his friends and now he’s able to show off Jughead without hiding it in front of them.


End file.
